


All I Want For Christmas

by MrMsTanaka



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Gift, One Shot, Romance, Takarazuka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMsTanaka/pseuds/MrMsTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a time when two persons, who hardly had something to do with each other, met and they got to know each other.<br/>This is what happened to two women last winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [INeedSocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedSocks/gifts).



> It's kind of an unusual pairing for me (maybe for other fans of Takarazuka as well), but I tried my best.  
> I finished this work at the beginning of this year and it was a Christmas present last year for a beautiful friend of mine. ;)
> 
> Now I finally decided to upload it.

It was the 19th December and it was still a lot of work to do for all the actresses, no holiday break, rehearsing overtime, barely sleep but everyone tried to do their best, especially Tomomin. She was a rising star in her current Troupe and she worked so hard for it. So it was no doubt that she deserved her position.  
The day was meant to be long again, she has known it before that it wouldn’t end before 10pm. So she prepared herself for the next hours and ate her lunch, meanwhile she was reading the text for her role over and over again, she wanted to learn it fast.  
“Hey Tomomin, don’t stay in here the whole day. Get some fresh air!” A familiar voice told her, it was Beni, her best friend.  
“Yes.” She just answered and read further.  
“I’m serious, you sit always inside during breaks. Come on.” Beni demanded and shook the other girl’s shoulders.  
“Beni, stop that. It’s cold outside!” She turned around and tried to get rid of her grip.  
“… Baby, it’s cold outside...” The other girl was saying in a singing tone and laughed.  
“… but you need to get ouuut.” She laughed further and played with Tomomin’s hair.  
“Shut up, Beni! I’m trying to work.” Now she wasn’t able to hold on her laughter anymore and stood up quickly, so Beni had no chance to annoy her anymore.  
She took a few steps away from the bench with her lunch box in the one hand and the text book in the other.  
“Okay, let’s make a deal. I go out with you today, but tomorrow I can stay in here as long as I want and you won’t annoy me, alright?” Tomomin spoke in a serious tone but she grinned at the end, so did Beni.  
“Alright, although I think you have to get out more often.” She gave her a wink and left the room slowly.  
“I’m waiting – right here!” She called out and laughed again.  
“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” The blonde girl got back to the bench, left her lunch box and the book on it and was leaving also the room.  
“Let’s fetch our jackets.” Her friend said to her and both were going through the hallway downstairs.

The both girls were so into a talk that they didn’t even notice that another woman was crossing her way. But she also didn’t pay attention, because she was obviously in a hurry, and so it was just a matter of time when they bumped into each other.  
Tomomin was obviously the main member of that crash and so she fell backwards to the floor and the tall woman from the other side fell directly on her.  
“Oh… oh, I’m sorry!” She said and looked her deep in the eyes – more by accident than with purpose.  
The blonde woman wasn’t able to say anything and just looked also in the dark pair of eyes above her which were frantically moving upside down. It were just a few seconds, because then the other tried to get on her feet again.  
“I’m really sorry! I’m just in a hurry because I need to get dressed for the show in half an hour.” She explained fast and fixed her clothes a bit.  
“I hope everything is alright with you.” She said further and gave Tomomin her right hand to help her also up again.  
Tomomin was so flummoxed that she didn’t even notice that gesture and just fixed her eyes again.  
‘They are beautiful…’ She was thinking, but the next second she tried to avoid these thoughts, it was inappropriate in her opinion.  
So, she realized the helping hand in the end and grabbed for it.  
“Are you fine?” Both hands of this woman were finding their way to Tomomin’s shoulders, but she still wasn’t able to speak.  
“Hey, Tomomin!” Beni boxed her slightly in the side to get her attention.  
“Eh, that hurts!” She finally yelled out and looked mad at her best friend.  
The third woman in front of her smiled and moved away from her.  
“I think you are. I have to go now! Maybe we’ll see us again!” With these words she ran along the hallway and disappeared behind the corner.

“What’s on your mind?” Beni asked her friend while they were sitting outside in front of the theater.  
“Hm?” The other one just answered and was clearly thinking herself away.  
“You don’t even listen to me!” The dark haired girl wasn’t amused and pouted.  
“I’m sorry, Beni. What did you say?” Now Tomomin reacted and looked at her.  
“Never mind.” Her friend turned her face away and looked around.  
Tomomin was also wandering with her view. She was sure that she never saw the woman before in real life, which bumped into her a few minutes ago, maybe on pictures and maybe in some articles. She also didn’t know what her name was. Or maybe she knew it, but she wasn’t able to recall it again.  
“Beni?”  
“Yes?”  
“Who was that woman?”  
“Which?”  
“Which knocked me out.” Tomomin had to laugh when she said this and she gave Beni an amused look.  
“Yuumi Hiro, also known as Tomo. Don’t you know her?” Beni was surprised and replied her look.  
“No… I mean, yes I think I know her, but I have never met her. Or maybe I have… but not that… close.” She had a hard time in finding words in this moment and so she struggled with them.  
“Well, maybe you see her more often now, as long as we are in the same theater.” Was Beni’s quick answer on her statement and she didn’t even notice her struggle.  
“Oh, what’s the time? We have to go inside again.” The dark haired yelled out and jumped off the bench suddenly.  
Tomomin realized also that it was already that late and so she followed her friend back into the theater. But her thoughts were far away, she didn’t even know why she wasn’t able to get this woman out of her head again.

Fortunately they didn’t have to rehears until 10 or 11pm on that day and Tomomin was already packing her bags at 8pm.  
“See you tomorrow!” An overexcited Beni shouted to her when she was leaving the room.  
Tomomin didn’t get it why Beni was so full of excitement, but she just smiled and packed further on. A few minutes later she left also the room and said goodbye to all the girls who were still in it. She was glad, that she finally had some time on this evening to do something nice, and if it was just watching TV, some free time was really good after all.  
On her way home she passed a few shops with lots of Christmas articles in the windows and she had the desire to stop at one of them for a minute.  
There were some funny Santa Clauses in the shop window and a bunch of jewellery. It was actually a jewellery shop, but all the things they were selling were really expensive, too expensive for our girl to afford it. But a silver bracelet caught her attention and she fell in love with it immediately. But as soon as she saw the price tag she was sure she would never own it. A bit disappointed she left the place and sighed almost unnoticed. Ten minutes later she was arriving at her home and she did what she was up to on this evening; she relaxed on her couch with a nice book.

 

The next day came pretty fast and so another long rehearsal day waited for the actresses.  
But it was going very well and everything what they were up to do was done. New scenes, new songs, everything was rehearsed and all the girls were happy, because it was another day when they were able to leave the theater earlier.

“Hey Beni, do you wait for me?” Tomomin saw her friend being in a hurry again, while she was packing her stuff slowly into her bag.  
“I’m so sorry, I have to go! Tomorrow I’ll have more time to spend with you.” And with this statement Beni left the room that fast, like she did the other day.  
Tomomin sighed and zipped her bag. What was wrong with Beni? Usually she didn’t hurry so much, she was always calm, but since a few days she acted strange, like she wasn’t the same as before. The blonde woman decided not to think about it anymore and left the room.

When she found herself on the hallway she saw some other actresses leaving the theater together.  
‘Those must be some Soragumi members…’ Thought Tomomin and watched them from the staircase.  
Some faces were familiar to her, but she kept the distance and just watched further how they were acting together, laughing, talking… She smiled widely.  
And then suddenly the woman from the day before appeared. She was going alone along the hallway and Tomomin’s smile faded away instantly. Her decision was quick to walk down the stairs and to get into Tomo’s way.  
“Hi!” The blonde one squealed and raised a hand to wave at her.  
“Uhm… hi.” The other answered and looked quite worried at Tomomin.  
And then Tomomin lost words and her happy smile was fading, when she noticed that Tomo apparently didn’t remember who she was.  
“Well… I’m the one… the one in which you… bumped yesterday…?” The younger tried again and swallowed.  
Tomo’s face turned slowly from confusion to understanding.  
“Oh, wait! You?! I’m sorry, I had such an awful day and I was with my mind already in my bed. I’m so exhausted.” The older excused herself and tried to give Tomomin a nice smile, but it turned out not really honest.  
“Uhm, I’m sorry to hear that! Really... And I won’t detain you anymore. I hope you have a good night.” The blonde girl waved at the older and turned around.  
She took a few steps towards the entry door when she suddenly heard Tomo’s voice behind her.  
“Hey, wait!”  
Tomomin heard the steps which were coming closer to her.  
“I want to apologize. I know I already said sorry yesterday, but I want to excuse myself in another way.” Tomo said calm and waited for Tomomin’s reaction.  
The latter turned around again and looked in two sparkling eyes. What was it that made the blonde woman suddenly shiver? She tried anyway just to concentrate on what Tomo was saying.  
“So… can I invite you to a cup of tea tomorrow morning?” Tomo’s voice was steady and calm and she searched for Tomomin’s eyes while she asked this.  
The younger didn’t know how she could answer on this and she stuttered some senseless things.  
“Hey, calm down, please.” The older tried to reassure Tomomin from being so nervous, because she apparently was and couldn’t hide it; she also blushed and moved her head away.  
She had the chance to meet with Tomo again, to drink a nice tea and have a nice talk and everything just on the next day in the morning. But wait, how could Tomo knew that Tomomin had time in the morning hours?  
“We could meet at Starbucks at 9? You know the one at the train station. I think I saw you once there catching the train…” Tomo suggested.  
“Yes, I know it. Okay I will be there then.” The blonde woman said and caught Tomo’s warm gaze which was lying on her.  
She smiled and both left the theater.  
“I go by car tonight, get home safety.” The older said and waved at Tomomin.  
“See you tomorrow.” Tomomin waved also and went in another direction.  
When she was far enough away she turned with her back on a wall, smiled and sighed. She felt something inside her; she felt that she was somehow falling for the other woman.

 

The next day, the 21st December, came and Tomomin was already waiting in front of the Starbucks where they wanted to meet. She was 15 minutes earlier and stood outside the shop and tried to ignore the cold weather.  
She had to wait 10 minutes until Tomo came across the street and smiled happily.  
“Why didn’t you get inside? It’s so cold!” She laughed.  
“Well…” Tomomin didn’t know an actual answer for that.  
“I wanted just to wait outside!” She said insecure and tried to smile, she was really freezing.  
Tomo laughed even more and opened the door of the coffee shop.  
“Come on, let’s go inside.”  
She held the door open for the younger and let her go inside.

A few minutes later they were sitting vis-à-vis on a table with two cups of tea.  
“Sorry again for last time. I was so blind but also in a hurry, I haven’t seen you both.” The older apologized again for the little crash she caused.  
“It’s okay, I’m fine; I just wondered if you are always that late?” Tomomin asked with a silly smile and sipped on her tea cup.  
“No, I got in a traffic jam, but I made it just in time for the show.” Tomo answered and played with her spoon.  
Suddenly Tomomin started to giggle, when the dark haired threw the spoon accidently away.  
“Whoops.” She said and looked after it with big eyes.  
The younger couldn’t stop laughing and held her hands in front of her mouth.  
“What’s so funny about that?” The older asked and started to laugh also.  
“You are just too funny!” Tomomin answered in a hysteric laughter and Tomo couldn’t help it, but her laughter was so infectious that she also started to laugh harder.  
Now both girls were laughing and holding their tummy’s because they started to hurt from all the laughter.  
It took another minute until they calmed down and Tomomin had to wipe some tears away.  
“Oh come on, it’s not that sad!” Tomo laughed again and leaned instinctive over the table to wipe another tear away from her other eye.  
The blonde woman’s laughter faded away suddenly and she just felt the touch of Tomo’s thumb on her warm cheek. With big eyes she was watching her how she got back to her seat.  
“Is something wrong?” The older asked confused and looked down on her.  
“Did I spill tea somewhere?” She checked her shirt, but everything was fine.  
“No…” Tomomin just said.  
“Everything is fine.” Her statement was short and with a slightly red face she turned her view to the table.  
“Hmh…” Was Tomo’s reaction, but she didn’t say anything else.  
“Oh, I have to go!” She suddenly called out when she saw the clock.  
“This time I won’t be late.” She stood up and grinned, took her jacket and put it on.  
“You are coming with me?”  
Tomomin tried to look at her, but she was so shy at once that it was hard for her.  
“No, I have some time left; I think we will meet again anyhow in the theater later.” She assumed.  
“Alright, then I shall say ‘see you later’.” The older smiled with her warm gaze again and left the coffee shop.  
The blonde girl sighed and sipped again on her tea. She recalled the touch again and again, and the more she did it the more she felt a warmness claiming her body and pictures of the older were popping up in her head, how she laughed and how she talked. It was a new feeling for her, so she wasn’t sure if this was the feeling which other people called love. 

“Beni, have you ever fallen in love?”  
“Hmh?”  
“I mean… were you already in love with someone, especially someone who you couldn’t have?”  
“Why are you asking me this?”  
“I’m just curious…”  
Tomomin and Beni spent their lunch break again together on the outside. But Tomomin’s thoughts made circles; she was half the day just absent-minded and had to concentrate harder on everything.  
“Are you in love with someone?” The dark haired girl asked her directly and gave her a curious but also serious look.  
Her friend wasn’t able to answer first; she sighed and looked to the sky.  
“I don’t know… But since lately I feel so different and I can’t explain this feeling. It confuses me.” She gave Beni a despaired face and said also everything with it.  
“Who is it?” Beni smirked.  
“What?”  
“Who is it you are falling for?”  
Tomomin was shocked and lost her words for everything. How could Beni know that she is falling for Tomo? She wasn’t even sure if she was falling for her, she was just in a confused state in this moment. But as soon as she recalled Tomo’s touch again she blushed slightly and her heart started to beat faster.  
“You are in love, my dear.” Beni’s voice interrupted her thoughts suddenly and she grinned widely at her.  
“Are you… sure?” Tomomin asked shyly and quietly.  
Beni’s senses were almost every time right and she was really sure about that Tomomin was in love; so she just nodded and smiled again.  
“Hmm…”  
“We have to go inside again.” Beni said and stood up from the bench, so did her friend and was following her into the theater.

The evening came faster than expected and so Tomomin packed, as usual, her bags to go home. But something suddenly caught her attention. While she was packing she noticed something in her bag that wasn’t there before - it was an envelop. Just a simply white envelop with her name written on it.  
‘Who…?’ She really didn’t know from who it could be and also the handwriting wasn’t familiar to her.  
The young woman opened the letter slowly and unfolded it and started reading:  
‘Dear Tomomin, I’m sorry that I was in such a hurry this morning, I rather wanted to stay with you in the café but it’s not easy to get through the traffic at this times. Anyway, I want to see you again soon, maybe tomorrow? I will be at the Starbucks again and I would be happy if you would join me there. And excuse me that this letter comes so unexpected, but I had no chance to meet you again today. Take care, Tomo’

Tomomin’s heart bounced happily and the smile in her face became wider and wider, she just made the decision directly after reading the letter to go to Starbucks again the other day to meet the older woman again.  
“Tomomin?” A voice was breaking into her happy dream clouds.  
“W-what?!” The blonde one raised her head and stared into the dark pair of eyes of her best friend.  
“Oh my god, Beni, why do you shock me like that?” She burst out and folded the letter quickly and put it in her bag.  
“You don’t have to scream, I just wanted to tell you that I’m still here and waiting for you.” Beni said and looked at her with an expecting look.  
Tomomin really didn’t get it.  
“We wanted to go together, tonight I have time, you remember?”  
“Oh my, I’m sorry! I was just so distracted. Come on, let’s go now!” The blonde girl said very fast and zipped her bag and took Beni’s hand to leave the theater.  
Beni was pretty confused, but she didn’t ask and just followed her friend outside.

 

The sun was already shining into Tomomin’s little apartment and she knew that it was time to get up. But on this day she got up excited and with a smile on her lips, because she had in mind that she would meet Tomo soon. And she was nervous, really nervous, because she didn’t know how the other felt for her, her letter was kind of suspicious.  
The blonde woman got dressed and ready for the day, left her apartment and headed straight to the Starbucks, where Tomo was apparently waiting.

When she arrived there she saw nobody on the outside, so she decided quickly to go inside and then she saw the older woman sitting on a table near the window with a big cup of tea. She smiled automatically as soon as she recognized Tomomin.  
“Hey, there you are!” Tomo made a gesture to tell the younger to sit down across the table.  
“I actually… didn’t expect that you come.” The dark haired told with a low voice and put both hands on her tea cup.  
Tomomin reacted straight away and didn’t know what to say, because that was not a usual beginning for a conversation.  
“Uhm… well, I…” She struggled and tried to find any words.  
“It’s okay; you don’t have to answer on that. I was just a bit surprised. But I’m happy that you are here.” Tomo took a long sip of her tea and turned to a serious mood.  
“Tomomin…” She started.  
“Y-yes?” The younger was unsure what she was about to say and her hands started to shake.  
“You know… I… I really like you.” Even she seemed strong and self-confident this words came out of her mouth very quietly and passive.  
Tomomin swallowed and laid a shattered look on Tomo. Did she really say that she liked her? Was it reality or just a dream? She shook her head and looked again in the dark eyes towards her.  
“Is everything okay?” The other just asked and still held her tea cup.  
“You seem to sweat or do I just get that wrong?” She reached out one hand and touched the forehead of the extremely nervous Tomomin.  
“Hm, no you are alright.” She assumed and took the hand away again.  
“Excuse me for a moment, please.” The blonde one said all of sudden and jumped off the table to run to the restrooms.  
‘Oh my god…’ Was everything what she could think about.  
She held herself on the washbowl and looked in a worried face in the mirror.  
‘Why must I fall for someone who I can’t have? She’s apparently not feeling the same what I feel. It’s cursed.’ She let her head sink down and took a deep breath.  
After a minute she was able to think clear again and left the restrooms to go back to the table. Tomo was still sitting there and held her cup in both hands.  
“There you are again. I thought something is wrong.” She sounded worried.  
“No, everything is fine; I think it’s just the weather.” Tomomin searched for an excuse and sat down again.  
“Alright.” The other one answered and took a final sip of her tea.  
“Can I ask you something?” Tomo looked at her opposite and awaited her reaction.  
“Y-yes, everything you want to.” The blonde one answered and sounded very confident.  
“How do you spend Christmas?” The older looked serious but still with her warm gaze.  
Tomomin swallowed and opened her eyes wide.  
“W-well…” This was probably not a good start to answer, so the younger tried again after taking another deep breath.  
“… a-alone. At my apartment.” Her voice was quiet and barely noticeable, but Tomo understood her and nodded.  
“I see.” She looked out of the window and sighed toneless.  
Tomomin looked at her and didn’t dare to ask what Tomo’s plans for this evening were. But as soon as she noticed her sad face she tried to distract her.  
“But it’s no problem for me, I’m used to it! How about you?” This was not the best distraction, but she got Tomo’s attention back and a sad smile.  
“I will be also alone, but I’m not used to it, like you.” She played with her cup and her face told that she was thinking too hard on something that made her sad and all gloomy.  
“Oh…” Tomomin said and lost words again.  
She wasn’t able to find another beginning for something nice until Tomo interrupted her again.  
“But I think I will get used to it anyway someday. I would be just happy to be with someone again on Christmas. It’s so lonely.” Hearing those words made Tomomin realize that her opposite wasn’t happy with her life these days.  
But she felt helpless. Everything she could say in this moment could have been wrong or was not sensitive enough. And she didn’t attempt to destroy this good relation to a person she liked. So she just sat there and observed Tomo and her sad face - Until she couldn’t stand the silence anymore.  
“W-what about…” She started and caught Tomo’s attention again, who was looking her directly into the eyes.  
“What about staying together this evening? I mean… I’m alone, you’re alone and you… you seem sad. I don’t want to see you sad!” The blonde one said maybe too much at once, but she couldn’t hide it anymore.  
Tomo’s face was now full of surprise and she needed a few moments to find a proper answer.  
“You… you mean… we… we should meet on Christmas eve?” The older wasn’t still really sure if she got it right what Tomomin just told her.  
“Yes! I mean… just if you want to, of course. Ah, it was just a silly idea. I’m sorry!” The younger shook her head and folded her hands on the table.  
She thought that she messed everything up with her saying and that this was a really bad idea.  
“No, it was not a silly idea.” Tomo said loud and clear and caught the younger’s confused face again.  
“I would be happy to spend Christmas eve together with you.” That was not the answer which Tomomin expected, but on the inside her heart jumped and the butterflies were flying in circles.  
“This is a really nice idea indeed.” Tomo assumed and smiled slightly.  
It was an honest and warm smile, something which Tomomin hasn’t seen before at her, it was totally new.  
“I have to go now, I’m sorry.” The dark haired told and stood up.  
“I think we will see us in the theater again before the 24th.” She smiled again, took her coat and left the coffee shop.  
The younger meanwhile leaned back on the chair, sighed and tried to relax. Did this really happen? Did she really make an appointment on Christmas with the woman she was falling for? She couldn’t believe it. But the more she thought of it, the wider her smile became. She was just happy.

The rehearsal day was for her very easy-going and really nothing hurt, she was just happy and everything she was doing she has done fine and with a cheerful smile she packed her bag in the evening.  
And again there was a simple white envelope with her name written on it and she asked herself how Tomo was able to put it secretly in the bag again. But the answer was not difficult. Tomomin spent the lunch again with Beni on the outside, the sun was shining and she had to explain Beni why she was so full of joy. But she just told her that she would get to know it soon.  
Carefully she opened the envelope and started to read the first lines.  
‘Dear Tomomin, this is my second letter to you. I knew that I wouldn’t meet you today again, that’s why I’m writing you again. I’m not at the theater tomorrow, but I would be happy if our meeting on Christmas eve would still happen. You can reach me via mobile phone. Here is my number. I hope to hear from you tomorrow. Love, Tomo’

‘Love, Tomo…’ She recalled the last bit of her letter over and over again in her head.  
Her smile didn’t seem to fade away anymore. She had hopes. She didn’t know why, but she had hopes that the older woman shared the same feelings like her and that they maybe could be happy together. But she didn’t dare to dream about it, she had just this hope inside from which she got the courage to call her the next day. That was her plan for the 23rd December.

 

Tomomin pressed nervously the numbers on her phone but didn’t dare to push the green button to make the call.  
‘Why I am such a coward now?’ She kept asking herself and stared at the phone.  
It was just a simple telephone call, nothing more. She knew Tomo; she was not someone strange who she had to call.  
After a few minutes of hesitation she pushed the button and held the phone on her ear. It took some moments but then she heard the familiar voice on the other end.  
“Hello?”  
“H-hey, this is Tomomin.”  
“Hi! How are you? I thought you wouldn’t call.”  
“Oh, well, sorry that I’m so late. I-I just wanted to c-call because of tomorrow.” Her voice was shaky, she was afraid that Tomo maybe cancel their meeting because of any reasons.  
“Yes, how about meeting at your place around 5pm? If you are alright with that, I mean we could also meet at my place if you want.” Tomo suggested and waited for her answer.  
“Ohh, no, it’s alright with my place.” Tomomin laughed cautiously and tried to pull all the information together.  
“S-so, you would come here around 5pm? Do you know how to get to my apartment?” She was asking nervously and swallowed.  
“No, how could I know?” Tomo answered and laughed and Tomomin gave herself an imaginary face palm, how could the other know how to get to her place?  
It was so foolish what she said.  
“Ah, yes, that’s true.” She chuckled shyly and tried then to give Tomo the best guide to find to her place.  
“I hope you will find it.”  
“Oh yes, I think so, thank you! I will come by car, so it should be no problem with my navigation system.” Tomo’s voice was so clear and not nervous or excited, so Tomomin asked herself why she was so nervous at all.  
“Okay, see you tomorrow!” Was the last the older said and hung up the phone.  
The blonde woman also hung up and finally realized that Tomo will visit her the next day, all her excitement was blowing up and she just fell down on her couch and stared out of the window. How could this be real? Or is it all just a big dream that will be over as soon as she will get out of the bed the next day?

 

The door bell rang.  
‘Oh god, she’s already here.’ Tomomin checked the clock and realized that it was a few minutes before 5pm.  
She was cleaning up her apartment and put some Christmas decoration up. But she didn’t really know what they were up to do this evening. Maybe just eat something and have nice long talks. This was something Tomomin asked for; somehow she knew inside that it wouldn’t be more with Tomo than just a close friendship in the end.  
“Coming!” The blonde girl shouted and walked quickly to the front door.  
When she opened it, she saw the older woman in front of it with a colorful bag in her left hand and a box of cookies in her right.  
“Merry Christmas!” She spoke out and gave Tomomin a wide smile.  
“Oh, thank you, merry Christmas to you also! Please, come inside.” The blonde woman said and led Tomo into her little apartment.  
“Take a seat.” The dark haired followed Tomomin’s instructions and made herself comfortable on the couch.  
“You have a nice apartment.” She said and fixed again the younger’s eyes, which made Tomomin swallow and a bit confused.  
“Are you alright?” Tomo asked her directly.  
“Yes, y-yes.” The blonde one said.  
“It was just a bit stressful to clean everything up and then you are 10 minutes earlier and I didn’t expected this and…”  
“Hold your breath, girl.” Tomo laughed and interrupted the other with it.  
“Calm down, it’s alright. In the end I like what I see here, ne?” She gave Tomomin a flirty wink.  
The younger blushed slightly and lost words. As soon as Tomo noticed this she laughed again.  
‘How could this woman be real?’ Tomomin asked herself over and over again.  
How could she feel so much for her and Tomo seemed to just want to be with her on a friend level?  
“So… you brought… cookies?” The blonde girl asked shyly and pointed at the box which stood now on the table.  
“Yes, that’s right.” Tomo answered and talked a bit more serious now.  
“And I brought something else.” She put the colorful bag on the table and took a little package out of it.  
“This is for you, Tomomin.” The older said calm and gave the package to her.  
“Wa-wait, you got a present for me?” Tomo just nodded and smiled slightly.  
“B-but… I just prepared some food… nothing more.” She totally blushed and was ashamed that the woman that she loved gave her a Christmas present while she had nothing.  
“It’s okay. I bet your dinner will be delicious.” The dark haired winked again.  
“You don’t have to give me something in return. I just hope you like it.” She was curious and watched Tomomin how she acted with the package in her hands.  
“And you can open it now, if you want to.” Tomo laughed again.  
Oh, how Tomomin loved her laughter, she wished that she could hear it more often, not just in the few moments when the both were able to meet each other.  
“So, you mean… I can unwrap it just right now?” Tomomin searched again for the look of the other woman and was a bit worried.  
On the other hand she was really curious what was inside this little package.  
“Go ahead. It’s yours now.” Tomo leaned back on the couch and watched how Tomomin started to loosen the ribbon and how she carefully put it on the table.  
It made her smile the entire time, but Tomomin was not the only one who was worried, also Tomo didn’t know what the younger will think of the present and so she waited with curiosity how she would react.  
When Tomomin finished unwrapping it she held a black box in her hand. It was nothing written on it, it was just a simple black box. Slowly she opened it and instantly held her hand in front of her mouth when she saw what was inside of it.  
“T-this… it… why… this can’t be true.” She stuttered and almost started to cry of happiness.  
“Do you like it?” Tomo just asked and smiled even more.  
It made her somehow happy to see this reaction from Tomomin.  
“This is crazy! Why did you buy this?” The blonde girl was overwhelmed from her feelings and had the urgent desire to ran over to Tomo and hug her strongly.  
In the little black box was the silver bracelet from the jewellery shop which caught Tomomin’s attention a few days earlier. And now she was so happy that she couldn’t believe it.  
But Tomo got back to a serious mode and looked in Tomomin’s gleaming eyes.  
“Tomomin…” She said a bit nervous; this wasn’t really Tomo’s style to sound that nervous suddenly.  
That’s why she caught the younger’s attention so easily. Tomomin was worried that something could be wrong with her.  
“Y-yes, Tomo?”  
“I have something to tell you…” Her voice lost more power and she turned her look away for a few seconds to take a deep breath.  
Tomomin was afraid. She played with the box in her hands, which where really shaky at once.  
“I thought a lot about it and I caught myself almost every evening when I was at home, that I started to think of our meetings.” She took another deep breath.  
“It may sound awkward, but I had to think of you so many times, I couldn’t get you out of my mind, that’s why I kept you asking for new meetings and I wrote you these letters.” Tomo spotted Tomomin’s pale face; she was in kind of a state of shock.  
She didn’t answer on what the older said; she just listened carefully but was still afraid of it. The dark haired decided just to go on with her saying.  
“So, I don’t know why but I have the feeling that you don’t just want to be friends with me.” Tomomin swallowed and grabbed the black box with the bracelet harder with her hands, but she wasn’t able to say a word.  
“… and well. I have also the feeling that I don’t just want to be friends with you. So…” Tomo took a break and put all her self-confidence together.  
“I think I’ve fallen in love with you. And it’s too late to go back.” A long pause happened between the both women.  
It was almost scary, but then the blonde girl found her speech again and started to stutter.  
“I-I-I… I can’t… I can’t believe what you… what you just said.” Her whole body was shaking and also Tomo was now really nervous.  
“B-but… I… I feel the same. I think I fell for you in the moment you bumped into me.” Suddenly the both girls had to laugh and the situation became again much calmer than before.  
Tomo stood up at once from the couch and went around the table to Tomomin, who was sitting in an arm chair. She bent herself to the blonde girl and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, which made Tomomin blush very much. The older smiled and looked the other woman deep in the eyes.  
“I love you, Tomomin.” Tomo whispered softly and caught the other’s whole attention again.  
And before Tomomin could answer on that she felt the soft warm lips from the older woman on her own and they’ve sunk into a deep passionate kiss.  
“I love you, too… Tomo.”


End file.
